We'll Be Tonightless
by ChristinaDeath666
Summary: Rayne wakes up in Twillight Town and gets a warm welcome from the discipline commity, but when she sees Axel again, things start to change. i'm really sorry if the summary sucks
1. Chapter 1

Ok, i dont own a damn thing here except for the plot. Yes i did bring back the other Organization members that were defeated in Kingdom Hearts: Chain Of Memories. I apoligize if the characters are out of character. and I believe Rayne is the name of the girl from Bloodrayne, and if it is, then i just used the name Rayne, my character is not the girl from Bloodrayne.

* * *

I walked down the streets of Twilight Town. I wound up at the sandlot for some reason and was greeted by four people. " What do you think your doing here?" asked a guy in a red shirt. I rolled my heavily eye lined eyes and turned to walk away, until someone grabbed the back of my trench coat. " We asked you a question and we expect an answer" said the guy in a white trench coat and black beanie. " Why exactly do you care?" " This is our town" " oh really? How come I don't see your name on it?" I said being a smartass.

The guy in the white trench coat went to punch me but I dodged it and punched him. The guy stumbled backwards and fell on his ass. " Well, will you at least tell me your name?" " It's Rayne" " Mine's Seifer and this is Fuu, Rai, and Vivi" Seifer said. I helped Seifer up and turned around walking through a group of kids. " Who was she?" said one of the kids.

I continued walking until I heard footsteps. " Persistent aren't you?" I said not turning around, knowing full well it was Axel. " What I can't keep track of my best friend?" " I thought that was Roxas" I felt Axel suddenly turn sad. I turned around and looked at him. " You're a nobody, your not supposed to feel anything Axel" " I don't want to be a nobody and it appears that every time I'm with you, I suddenly feel every emotion that I haven't felt in a long time" " so basically you feel whole with me around" " yes" I smiled and walked over to him. I gave him a hug. " We're friends and we always will be, right Axel?" I let go of him and he smiled and nodded " of course". He then disappeared into the darkness.

I walked away from the area were I talked with Axel and found Seifer sitting on a bench. " Hey Seifer" I said sitting next to him. He looked startled and looked up, but then calmed down and smiled. " Hey what's up?" " nothing, I was just checking out the town. So who were those kids that appeared at the sandlot?" " That was Hayner, Pence, Olette, and Roxas. They're a bunch of losers, stay away from them" he said. " So who was that guy in the black coat you were talking to?" " oh him, he's an old friend of mine, his name is Axel. I haven't seen him in ages so it was nice to see him again" I said. Seifer just nodded. I got up to walk away but he grabbed my arm. " Do you have a place to stay" " no" " I'll have Fuu help you find a place" he said letting go and smiling. I just shook my head " No its alright, she doesn't really like me much" .

Seifer just smiled and nodded. I walked to this old mansion when Axel appeared again. " Have you seen Roxas?" " yes, he's with a bunch of kids named Hayner, Pence, and Olette every day. Why?" " I want to see if he remembers me and see if he will come back to the organization with me" " he won't and he doesn't" " he won't what and he doesn't what?" " he won't go back to the organization and he doesn't remember you" I said looking down at the ground. Axel just stared at me shocked. I walked away leaving my favorite charm on the ground.

Axel's POV -  
I appeared at the old mansion to find Rayne sitting on the ground with her black hair covering her face. " Have you seen Roxas?" " yes, he's with a bunch of kids named Hayner, Pence, and Olette everyday. Why?" " I want to see if he remembers me and see if he'll come back to the Organization with me" " he won't and he doesn't" " he won't what and he doesn't what?" " he won't go back to the Organization and he doesn't remember you" She said looking at the ground. I just stared at her in shock. Suddenly she stood up and walked away leaving her favorite charm behind, it was a gift I gave her, it look like my chakram. I gave it to her saying that when she wore it, it would connect her to me. I picked up the charm and stared at it. ' she keep this for all those years' I thought while disappearing into the darkness portal.

Rayne's POV  
' why am I here? I want to go back to the Destiny Islands and see Kairi, Riku, and Sora again. They were my best friends, I doubt they even remember me' I thought walking back to the mansion, I promised a guy named DiZ that I would help him with something. I entered the mansion and found my way to the computer room. " Hey DiZ" I said taking of my black trench coat. " Ah Rayne, good to see you made it" " I promised I'd help didn't I?" I said smiling. I noticed another guy standing in the corner. " Please tell me your not with the Organization" " I'm not, don't worry" " You know, you sound like someone I once knew, back in my hometown" " what was your hometown?" " I lived on the Destiny Islands all my life, until that storm a year ago. After that, I woke up in a place called Traverse Town looking for people I knew. I'm still looking for my best friends" " what are their names?" " Kairi, Riku, and Sora. I doubt they remember me though" I said sadly. The guy in the corner just kept silent. DiZ told me what I needed to do and I nodded. I grabbed my coat and headed to the sandlot. DiZ just said to hang with Seifer's gang until he needed me.

I walked to the sandlot and found Seifer Struggling with Hayner. After awhile Hayner lost and walked away in defeat. " Ha, I knew you wouldn't win, lamer" Seifer said. I walked over and took the Struggle weapon from Hayner. He looked at me surprised and I just smiled. " So Rayne, you want to challenge me?" " That's right" " well, alright then, at least its better than fighting these lamers" he said smugly. I just smiled and got ready. We fought until I knocked Seifer onto the ground. It seemed like time was frozen. " Rayne, alright, fight, fight, fight" came Axel's voice behind me. " What's up?" " I came to give you this back, you dropped it at the mansion" he said handing me the charm he gave me.

I smiled and thanked him. " Is that all Axel?" I asked him. " I also came to see Roxas" " Figures, well, just don't cause trouble and you can sit on one of those benches" I said watching him sit down and then time became unfrozen.

Everyone was shocked to see Seifer on the ground. " No way" said Fuu. " She beat Seifer!" came Hayner and Roxas's reply. Seifer stood up and looked mad for a split second, but then smiled. " Good match" he said. I smiled and walked over to where Axel was sitting and watching the scene and sat down. " I think he's crushing on you Rayne" " no way Axel" I said shoving Axel and smiling. ' How can he not? You're pretty as hell' Axel thought. " Hey Axel, why are you blushing?" " huh?" " your blushing" " no I'm not" " yes you are" I said laughing which caused Axel to blush harder. " Anyway, let me introduce you to my friends" I said dragging Axel over to Seifer's group first. " Seifer, this is Axel, the guy you asked about earlier" " oh hey nice to meet you" " nice to meet you as well" Axel said. I pointed to Seifer's friends " This is Fuu, Rai, and Vivi" I said smiling at Vivi, Axel just waved.

I dragged Axel over to Hayner's group next. " Axel, this is Hayner, Pence, Olette, and Roxas" I said pointing to everyone of them. Axel smiled and waved at them. I noticed Roxas looking a little uncomfortable with Axel around so I went up and talked to him. " Don't worry Roxas, he's a friend of mine, he won't hurt you" I said reassuring Roxas and making him smile. I walked back to Axel and whispered something in his ear. ' Don't creep Roxas out if you want him to go back with you and understand everything. If it's that important that he goes back with you, then can you let me handle it?' Axel just nodded and I turned back to Hayner's group and Seifer's group. " Who wants lunch? I'm buying" I said laughing at everyone's hands going up.

We walked to a restaurant and sat down. Everyone was laughing and talking, then I looked at Roxas, who was sitting next to me. He was starring at Axel. " Hey Roxas, Axel, come with me for a moment" I said pulling them away from the group outside. " What is it Rayne?" Roxas asked. " It's about you. Do you know who Axel is?" " he's a friend of yours" " yes, and no" " what do you mean?" " do you know Organization XIII?" " no" I sighed, knowing this would take a while. I put my hand to his forehead and my other hand to Axel's forehead. I transferred Axel's memories of Roxas to Roxas. " Now do you understand?" I asked softly to Roxas. Roxas just nodded. " I remember Axel now, I also remember being in Organization XIII" he said. I looked at Axel who was smiling. I smiled as well. " Well, do you remember who your leader is?" " I think his name is Xemnas" Roxas said. " HOLY CRAP YOU REALLY DO REMEMBER!" Axel said laughing and smiling. He hugged Roxas and then turned to me. " I don't know how I can repay you" " You don't have to" " I know that, I want to though" Axel said. I smiled and laughed.

Over the past few days things started to get weirder for me. Axel stuck around catching up with Roxas, it became apparent that Seifer really was crushing on me, and it seemed like Axel was crushing on me as well. I woke up and got dressed in my favorite outfit- black bondage skirt, black and white striped stockings, black tank top with a black fishnet shirt underneath. I put on my makeup and jewelry. I walked out of my house to find Axel sitting on my steps waiting for me. " Morning Axel" I said shocking him and he stood up and turned to face me. " Good Morning Rayne" he said softly. I laughed " What's wrong with you?" " N-N-Nothing's wrong. What makes you think that?" " the fact that you stuttered and you spoke softly to me" " yeah well nothings wrong" " ok, whatever you say" I said walking with Axel to where Roxas and his crew were. Time froze when we got there.

"Rayne, bring Roxas and Axel to the mansion" came DiZ's voice and I nodded. Time unfroze and I asked Roxas and Axel to come with me. "I need to talk to these guys alone" I said nicely and dragged both of them out of the Usual Spot. We walked to the old mansion and went inside. I brought both of them to Namine's room. When we got in there, she explained to Roxas everything I didn't. Axel just stood there watching Namine talk to Roxas. Suddenly DiZ appeared and took Namine away. Roxas got her sketches and ran to the library to try to find her. Axel and I just ran after him.

When we caught up to Roxas he was smashing a bunch of computers. " Roxas, calm down" I said. Roxas calmed down and ran into the next room. " What's his problem?" Axel asked. " Didn't you hear what Namine said?" " Nope, what did she say?" " she said that Roxas would be whole, he wouldn't be a Nobody, but he would be a part of Sora" " NO!" Axel screamed and followed Roxas. I ran after Axel hoping he wouldn't do something rash. When I made it, they were arguing but Axel summoned his chakram. " Axel, don't" " he's either going with me to the organization, or I'm gonna find away to bring him back" Axel said charging at Roxas who had two keyblades now. I jumped in front of Roxas and took the blow from Axel. " Go now, Roxas" I said watching Roxas run into the other room. " Why did you do that?" Axel asked. " Because, I don't want to see Roxas get hurt. What's so bad about letting him be whole?" I said hoping to get through with Axel. " I'll tell you what's so bad about it, I will lose my friend!" " Axel…." " What?" " you won't lose him" I said finally passing out from Axel's blow.

Axel's POV-  
I watched Rayne pass out from the blow I hit her with. ' Why did I do that? Now she'll hate me. I'm so sorry Rayne, please forgive me' I thought franticly. I picked her up and went back to Organization XIII's headquarters. I got there and was confronted by Saix. " Who's she?" he asked pointing to Rayne. " A friend of mine that I hurt" " why did you bring her here?" " she needs help and besides, she's very trustworthy. I know she won't saying anything about the Organization." I said to Saix who just walked away. I carried Rayne all the way to my room and put her on my bed.

I sat there looking at her when Demyx burst into my room. " Hey Axel, you find Roxas yet?" I just sighed at looked at my dear friend who was on my bed. " Yo man, what's wrong? And who's the girl?" " This is my friend Rayne, and I kinda hit her pretty hard with my chakram when I got into a fight with Roxas" " Oh, so THIS is the girl you've been telling all of us about" " yes" " wow, she's really pretty" " yea, she is" " does Axel like someone?" Demyx said laughing at me. I figured I was blushing because he was laughing really hard. I just got up and whacked him on the head. " Ow, what was that for?" " please leave, NOW" I said shoving Demyx out the door and closing it in his face. I turned to look at Rayne who was still out. ' She looks so peaceful when she sleeps' I thought walking into my bathroom to take a shower.

Rayne's POV-

I woke up in someone's room. "Where am I ?" I asked out loud. " You're in my room Rayne" came Axel's voice from his bathroom. He opened the door and walked out in only a towel around his waste. I just stared at him until he noticed me staring. " What, do I really look that bad?" " no you look rather……………… handsome, sexy, or whatever word you would like to add" I said blushing. Axel just laughed and went to his closet and pulled out black pants with a black shirt and his boots.

"So how'd I get here?" " I brought you here. Look I'm sorry for hitting you" Axel said rather sadly. I was shocked because I thought Nobodies couldn't feel anything. " Ok, but you're a Nobody, I thought you couldn't feel anything, like remorse for your actions?" " well, we can't but like I told you, you make me feel whole, so its like I can feel all over again" Axel said smiling at me. Just then some guy with blonde hair walked in. " Damn it Demyx, can't you ever knock?" " well, Xemnas wants to meet Rayne and so do the rest of the Organization" Demyx said. I looked at Axel and Demyx, then walked out of the room. " Does she know where's she's going?" Demyx said softly to Axel " HEY, I HEARD THAT! AND YES I KNOW WHERE I'M GOING!" I screamed back to Demyx and laughed. " How did she hear me?" Demyx said in disbelief. " She's got good hearing, and when I say good, I mean good hearing" Axel said running after me with Demyx on his heels.

I made it to where the organization's meeting area with Axel and Demyx panting. " Damn…. Demyx said out of breath. " Yes…. I ……. Know…." Axel said between pants. I laughed at them and stood with them until twelve people appeared in the room. I looked at each of the people. Axel and Demyx stood by me. " So, this is the girl Axel's been talking about non-stop?" said a guy with silver hair hanging over his face. I took a deep breath and introduced myself. " Hi, My name's Rayne" I said . One guy stepped up and shook my hand. " I'm Xemnas, this is Xigbar, Xaldin, Vexen, Luxareus, Zexion, Saix, Luxord, Maluxia, and Larxenne. I take it you already meet Demyx and you already met Axel" Xemnas said. I smiled and nodded. Everyone took turns talking to me. The first one was Xigbar. " You're not a nobody are you?" " no I'm not, I've never been turned into a heartless, and I can't ever be turned into a heartless" I said. " why not?" Larxenne asked. I turned to her and answered her question. " Because, I'm a vampire. Vampire's like the darkness and their hearts are dead. No use for a heartless to try to seal a vampires heart" I said absentmindedly staring at Axel.

It was around 4 in the morning when I finished the Q&A with the Organization. I found out that none of the Organization had objected to the idea of me being around all the time. " It will be good to have another girl around" said Larxenne. I didn't have a room just yet so I shared one with Axel. " Why was Larxenne so nice to you? She's normally cold and uncaring so why was she civil with you?" Axel asked me while he was putting sheets on the floor so he can sleep. " I don't know why she was nice, maybe its because she gets along well with you" I said settling into Axel's bed. " Good night Axel" I said softly to my friend on the floor " Good night Rayne" he said to me.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up the next morning to someone's arm around my waist. I had turned around to find Axel asleep next to me with his shirt off. I smiled but then pushed him off the bed. He landed on the ground with a loud thump. " Hey what the hell was that for?" he said groggily. I laughed " Sorry but you were sleeping next to me" " I'm sorry that the floor was really, really uncomfortable" he said rubbing his eyes. I smiled and pulled him up from the floor. At that moment, Larxene walked in and gave us a half smile. " Axel you need to go fight Sora" " why?" " I'll tell you why, we need Roxas back" she said cruelly. She walked out of the room and shut the door. " Why is it so important that Roxas comes back?" "They branded him a traitor because he wanted to find out why he had the keyblade" Axel said walking into the bathroom.

I sat on Axel's bed waiting for him to get out of the bathroom so I can take a shower. Zexion and Demyx walked into Axel's room. " Where's Axel?" " he's in the shower" " well, anyway, we got your room done, you have your own bathroom and all of your belongings are here" Demyx said smiling. I got up and had Zexion walk me to my room. I noticed it right away because it was the only door that was black with chains crisscrossing on it. " wow, it looks like my old door" I said opening the door and was welcomed by the darkness of the room. " holy Johnny Christ, how'd you know that my old room was all black with a few things painted red?" " we asked Axel, he had photos of your old room. He was the one who went back to your house and got your stuff." Zexion had explained. I smiled and asked them to wait in my room because I was going to take a shower. They agreed and waited for Axel to come in.

Axel's POV-

I went to Rayne's new room and saw Zexion and Demyx sitting on her bed. Zexion was reading Edgar Allan Poe and Demyx was playing Rayne's guitar. " You know, she doesn't like people touching her guitar. It's her pride and joy" I said to Demyx who quickly put it down and I swore I saw Zexion smile. " I see you found the book of Edgar Allan Poe poems" " yes, he's an awesome poet" " a little morbid if you ask me" " I didn't ask you" I just sighed and sat on the floor. At that moment Rayne walked out of the bathroom in a black tank top with a purple fish net shirt underneath it, a black and purple skirt, black and purple stripped stockings, and her combat boots. She had her long black hair braided and had purple eye shadow with black eyeliner on and her usual black fingerless gloves. Zexion, Demyx, and I just stared at her in awe.

Rayne's POV-

I saw the guys looking at me weirdly. " What's wrong with you guys?" " N-N-Nothing" they stammered. I laughed and then walked to my door and opened it. " I'm leaving, so you guys need to leave my room. No one is allowed in here without my permission, so don't even attempt to come in when I'm not here" I said walking out of the door. Axel was the first to leave, then Zexion left, and finally Demyx left. I walked down the halls when I ran into someone I knew. " ROXAS!" I said loudly. Roxas turned around and smiled. " Hey Rayne" he said walking over to me. I called Axel and when he appeared he smiled. " Roxas your back" " yeah of course, I found out what I wanted to find out" he said. I walked away from Axel and Roxas and found my way into Zexion's room.

"Hey Zexion what are you doing?" " Nothing important" he said in a emo tone. I smiled and sat down on his bed. " So what does The Cloaked Schemer do for fun?" " I don't really like anything" " aw come on, you've got to like something" " no , I don't" he said. I smiled and then came up with an idea. " Come with me, I'm going to find Xemnas and ask him a question" I ran out of his room and ran down the hallway. I kept running until I ran into Xigbar. " Sorry Xigbar" " Hey, it's alright dude. Anyway where are you going in such a rush?" " I wanted to find Xemnas to see if we, meaning the whole organization and I, can go to an arcade for the day" " I'll take you to him. The arcade sounds like fun" I smiled and walked with Xigbar towards Xemnas's chambers.

Xigbar and I walked in and then I spoke. " Xemnas I want to ask you a question" Xemnas looked up from his work and sort of smiled. " Yes what is it?" " I wanted to know if the Organization and I can go to the arcade for the day" I said. Xemnas thought about it, then smiled. " We can do that, go round up the Organization" I smiled and ran out of the room. I first headed to Xaldin's room. " Xaldin, open up we're going to the arcade for the day" was all I said to Xaldin before I ran to Vexen's room. " Dude, hurry up old man, we're going to the arcade for the day". Next was Lexeaus's room " We're going to the arcade for the day" I said running to Zexion's room. " Zexion we're going to the arcade for the day" I said a little out of breath before I headed to Saix's room. " Hey Elfboy, we're going to the arcade for the day. I started to run out of breath when I made it to Axel's room.

"Dude, Axel, Roxas, we're going to the arcade for the day" I said running past the door and head to Demyx's room. " Hey waterboy, we're going to the arcade for the day". I ran to each of the rooms saying the same thing until they all met up in the foyer of the castle waiting for Xemnas. I walked over to Axel and jumped on his back. " What the hell? oh it's just you Rayne" he said laughing . Roxas just laughed as well. I found myself staring at Axel as he spoke. ' he's such a wonderful and handsome guy. Wait a minute, this is Axel, my friend , I'm talking about. Still, I can't help but feel happy around him' I was battling with my conscious until Axel asked me who I was going to ride with, Xemnas or him. " who's riding with you Axel?" " Me, Roxas, Zexion, Demyx, Marluxia, Larxene, and you, if you want" " I'm riding with Axel" I got of Axel's back and ran to his black hummer. " I CALL SHOT GUN!" I said running to the car and sitting in the front seat.

Everyone laughed and piled into the hummer. I flipped through Axel's cds only to find nothing good. I sighed and teleported to my room and back with my cds. Everyone looked at me weirdly and I smiled. I put in a mix cd with Less Than Jake's song 'Overrated'.  
**_Maybe I'm jaded and bored  
Always lookin' for more  
Waiting around for the next big fix  
I know  
I'm a wreck I'm a mess   
But I couldn't care less  
Don't know what it would take to change me_**

Every body is so afraid to be different  
Please excuse me now if I don't get it

I think sex is overrated  
So is always getting wasted  
Designer drugs and dead end jobs and   
Classic rock is so outdated  
I'm so sick of therapy and all the things it's done to me  
How can I be satisfied when everything is overrated?

Maybe the problem is me  
But I won't make believe  
And I can't take this mediocrity  
What if this is a test and I deserve what I get  
Will I wake up with all the answers?

Every body is too afraid to be different  
Please excuse me now if I don't listen

I think sex is overrated  
So is always getting wasted  
Designer drugs and dead-end jobs and   
Classic rock is so outdated  
I'm so sick of therapy and all the things it's done to me  
How can I be satisfied when everything is overrated?

Wo-oh x6  
When everything is overrated  
Wo-oh x6  
When everything is overrated

Can't stand the normal  
Can't stand the ordinary  
Find me anything  
That's extraordinary  
Show me something  
Show me anything  
Am I the only one?  
Am I the only one?

I think sex is overrated  
So is always getting wasted  
All my friends and family  
They make my life so complicated  
I'm so sick of apathy and TV show reality  
How can I be satisfied when everything is overrated?

Wo-oh x6  
When everything is overrated  
Wo-oh x6  
When everything is overrated

I received weird looks from the people in the hummer. " what?" " you sang along with the song" Axel said. I blushed and everyone laughed. " Don't worry, you're a good singer" Roxas said to un-embarrass me. I smiled and changed the cd. I put in AFI – Decemberunderground and put on 'Summer Shudder'. We finally made it to the arcade and everyone ran out of the hummer. Xemnas was going to say something, but we just ran into the arcade. I headed to the one game I love the most, DDR. I jumped on the platform and Roxas followed. " You any good Rayne?" " Hell yes, I'm awesome at this game" " we'll see" Roxas said laughing. We put in our money and I chose the first song which was Seduction. Roxas was on light mode and I chose standard. When we finished the song, I realized that Axel, Larxene, and Zexion were watching.

" So who wants to challenge me?" I said. Axel stepped up and chose standard mode and I laughed. I chose the song Sexy Planet on challenge mode. " Are you insane? I can't do this!" Axel said in disbelief. I smiled. " Oh come on, its not that hard, I promise." We finished the song and I had gotten a AA and Axel had gotten a B. " See, it wasn't that hard" I said. Everyone took turns playing DDR until Axel said " We should have a dance off between Zexion and Rayne". Everyone agreed and Zexion and I took our places on the platforms. I chose the song Jet World and beat it with a AAA and Zexion only got a B. Zexion chose the next song which was Captain Jack and said to do it on heavy. This time Zexion got a AAA and I got a C. For the final round we agreed to do Paranoia 270. At the end of the round, both of us got a D.

Everyone waited for the game to announce the winner which was……………….. Me. " Good job Rayne" " you were awesome" " Zexion you did an awesome job" I smiled at the compliments I was getting. I turned to Zexion and held out my hand. " You did great Zexion." He shook my hand and actually gave me a true smile. We decided to go get something to eat because we were starving. That and the fact that Demyx wouldn't shut up. I sat down with Axel and Roxas. 

We talked about everything we could while making fun of Demyx. I constantly found myself staring at Axel and Axel found himself doing the same. After ten minutes of staring at each other, we looked away and blushed. Axel said he had to go to the bathroom which left me to talk to Roxas. " I saw you staring at Axel" I blushed at what Roxas said. " Do you like him?" " I have no idea. I'm not to good at figuring out my emotions" " well I know Axel likes you. He always brings you up in our conversations. He always says how you're the most beautiful woman he's ever seen" Roxas said smiling. I blushed even harder. Axel came back and sat down. " Why is she blushing so hard?" " um… no reason" Roxas said trying to be innocent. " You didn't tell her did you?" " um……….. no" " you're a terrible liar Roxas" Axel just said laughing. Roxas smiled and I just laughed.

Suddenly we heard Xemnas speak. " It's time for us to go home" " Aw why?" " Because its now 1 in the morning" " ARE YOU KIDDING?" " NO DEMYX I'M NOT KIDDING NOW GO GET IN THE CAR!" Xemnas said. Everyone laughed at Demyx for being yelled at by Xemnas. We got outside and I screamed "I CALL SHOT GUN!" and headed to the passengers seat. Roxas was laughing so hard his face turned red. Axel and the rest of them got into the car and I changed the cd and put in Avenged Sevenfold. "These guys are awesome" Roxas said. " Yes I know, I love them" " aw I thought you loved me" Axel said sadly. Everybody laughed and I just leaned over and whispered in his ear. " Don't worry Axel, I don't love them more than you" and sat back in my seat, leaving Axel with a face that was as red as his hair.


End file.
